


The Camera Eye: Empty Nest

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [63]
Category: DIAURA, Lycaon (Band), Royz, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Flogging, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki is worried that the latest developments in Subaru's love life have the boy in over his head. He wants to investigate the matter himself – but what's behind his overprotectiveness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Empty Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Royz, Comodo Dragon and Kiryu belong to BP Records, DIAURA belongs to AINS, the now-disbanded Lycaon belonged to Vogue Entertainment, I own the story only. It probably helps to have read the previous Camera Eye stories Japan's Got Talent, Friendzoning and Embracing Your Porn Side before this. Inspired in part by Yuuki's new modeling photos and DIAURA's new PV, Black Sheep Under the Shallow Sleep.

Yuuki couldn’t believe, sometimes, that it had been a year since Subaru came into their lives. A year and a month, more precisely. And he’d come so far in such a little time . . . from shy newbie to overnight sensation, from college kid who couldn’t find a job to Best Actor award-winner, from single guy to, well . . .

It was the last part that had Yuuki worried. He knew that Subaru had gone through a pile of friends-with-benefits relationships before settling into a serious romance. Okay, he knew that Subaru would continue to have guys on the side even after settling in with Tomoya – nobody understood that more than him, in fact. He also knew that Tomoya would have his own relationships – it was only fair.

What he was NOT expecting was that both of them would fall in love with another couple.

“It’s too risky,” he said to Yo-ka as the two of them prepared dinner one night. “What if one pair has a fight and decides to break up? It’ll pull all the other relationships down as well.”

“I think they considered that, baby,” Yo-ka replied. “And they went in with their eyes open. Plus, they’re smart enough to know that polyamorous relationships require a lot of communication and a lot of trying to keep things on an even keel.”

“And he’s got ANOTHER side boyfriend as well!” Yuuki said. “That guy from the contest – he disappeared with him at the victory party. What's the other boyfriend going to think of that?”

“I’m sure he’s talked to him about it,” Yo-ka said. “Don’t worry about it, love.”

“I do worry,” Yuuki said. “I’ve looked after him ever since he entered this business, and he’s handled everything well until now, but this time . . .” He sighed. “I’m afraid he’s in over his head.”

Yo-ka looked mildly amused. “You sound like a concerned parent, you know that? Like a dad who’s sending his daughter off to the prom.”

“I can’t help it!” Yuuki said. “He means a lot to me, and I don’t want to see him get hurt – in any way.”

“He means a lot to me, too,” Yo-ka said. “I don’t want to see him get hurt, either. But you’ve got to realize that Subaru has had time to get adjusted to this industry and this lifestyle. He knows what he’s doing. Dare I say it – he’s a big boy now.”

“I just wish I could know for sure that he isn’t going to get his heart stepped on in all of this,” Yuuki said, gazing forlornly into the pot of stew, as if he could see omens of the future in the bubbles.

“Would it help if you sat down and talked with those two guys?” Yo-ka said. “I mean, Mahiro and . . . the other guy? The contest guy?”

“We’re doing really well if neither of us can remember his name,” Yuuki said, grabbing his phone and looking up the contest. “Hayato. That’s his name. The guy with the red and black hair.”

“Of course, you’d have to come up with a legitimate reason to talk to them,” Yo-ka said. “You can’t just tell them, ‘I’m helicopter parenting Subaru.’”

“I’m not being a helicopter parent!” Yuuki said. “I’m just concerned!”

“That’s what they all say,” said Yo-ka.

“Look, we know that Uruha has already mentioned using Mahiro in Datenshi Blue 3,” Yuuki said. “We could ask to talk to him about that.”

“We?” Yo-ka said. “Suddenly, I’m involved?”

“I’m not doing this by myself!” Yuuki said. “It will look . . .”

“Like you’re a helicopter parent?”

“Stop saying that!” Yuuki bopped Yo-ka over the head with a long spoon. “Are you going to help me or not?”

“Sure, sure, I’ll go along,” Yo-ka said. “We can meet up with them at Pornbucks, it’s the easiest thing to do. We'll tell them that we want to talk to them BOTH about potential roles in Datenshi Blue 3, because Uruha wants our input on the next script. And then we slip Subaru into the conversation, and see how they respond. We should be able to tell how they feel about him.”

“And if I see any indication that either one could possibly hurt him . . .”

“No bringing the whip along, love.” Yo-ka opened the rice cooker and started to scoop rice into two bowls, then ladeled the stew on top of it.

“I wasn’t going to,” Yuuki said. “I might be a little protective” –

“A LITTLE?”

“But I’m not THAT bad. Really.”

Yo-ka put the bowls on the table, then walked over to his lover, hugging him from behind. “I know you were the first person to befriend Subaru in the industry,” he said. “I know you were his mentor when he was first starting out. I’m teasing you, sure, but I do understand how you feel. And he’ll be all right. I promise. He’s strong – he wouldn’t have made it as far as he did, as fast as he did if he wasn’t.”

“I know,” Yuuki said. “I tell myself that. But part of me is always going to see him as the naïve kid that he was when we first met.” He covered Yo-ka’s hands with his own. “Maybe I just need to tell that part to shut the fuck up.”

“Or just calm down a little,” Yo-ka said. “We’ll talk to them, and we’ll see what’s up. For now, let’s eat.”

They sat down at the table to begin their dinner. The matter was dropped – for the moment.

* * *

“Do you know what this is all about?” Hayato said to Mahiro as they walked into “Pornbucks.”

“All I know is that Yuuki contacted Uruha and asked both of us to meet up with him,” Mahiro said. “And it’s something to do with Datenshi Blue.”

“That video was two years ago, wasn’t it?” Hayato said. 

“You’ve been studying company history,” Mahiro said.

“No, I just happen to like watching porno,” Hayato said. “Specifically, porno from PSC Productions. How do you think I found the contest in the first place? It wasn’t as if they were putting out flyers around film schools. I just happened to be on their web site to see if anything interesting was coming out in the near future, and I happened to see the contest, and . . .”

His tower of babble suddenly ceased to rise, because they both spotted their targets on the other side of the room. The pink hair was unmistakable. Mahiro led Hayato over to the table.

“Hi,” Mahiro said, bowing. “I’m Mahiro, and this is Hayato.”

“Hello,” Hayato said, bowing. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Sit down,” Yuuki said. “I’m Yuuki, and this is Yo-ka. We’ve been very much looking forward to meeting up with both of you.”

“Hello,” Yo-ka said, bowing from his seat.

“I suppose you wonder why I’ve asked you here today,” Yuuki said.

“Now that you mention it, this does seem kind of unusual,” said Mahiro.

“It’s because Uruha asked for our input on Datenshi Blue 3,” Yuuki said. “Casting choices, that sort of thing.”

“He likes to listen to his actors,” Yo-ka said. “He says we have the best instincts.”

“And I was thinking about recommending the two of you for roles,” Yuuki said. “What do you think?”

“What kind of roles?” Mahiro said. “Are we talking lead, or supporting?”

“Probably supporting, but important,” Yuuki said. “For one thing, the writers have been tossing around ideas for a subplot involving a forbidden angel/demon romance.” (This wasn’t a lie – Jin had mentioned it as a real possibility to Yuuki.) “Maybe one of you can play the angel, and the other the demon?”

Mahiro and Hayato just looked at each other. This seemed . . . odd. And out of nowhere.

“Um, I thank you for the offer, but I’m a hundred percent noob,” Hayato said. “Besides, I wouldn’t feel comfortable being in a video without my friends – the rest of Codomo Dragon.”

“Oh?” said Yuuki, smoothly. “Do you have a boyfriend among them?”

“Well, no,” Hayato said. “I mean, yeah, we’re all friends with benefits with each other, we’ve been since we were in college. But nothing at all serious. I just wouldn’t feel right about taking a starring role in someone else’s film.”

“I’d be very interested,” Mahiro said. “Can I suggest casting Junji in the other part? Uruha likes to use real couples, I’ve heard, and Junji and I are a real couple. We’ve worked together a lot before – we got the Best Two-Person Sex Scene JAVA for a scene we did last year. He’s a versatile actor – he could play the angel or the demon, either one.”

“You and Junji are close, then?” Yuuki said.

This line of questioning was getting odder, Mahiro thought. “Close as two people can be. Of course, it’s an open relationship – everything in the industry is. But yes, he’s my soul mate.”

Mahiro saw Yuuki and Yo-ka exchange a worried look. Well, this was weird. Were they really so dead-set on having Hayato play this scene with him? And why Hayato, and not one of the company’s established stars?

“What about you, Hayato?” Yuuki said. “Are you okay with being in a film with guys who are involved with someone else?”

Hayato suddenly got up. “I’m going to get drinks,” he said. “We probably should have drinks in front of us, right? They’ll throw us out of Starbucks if we don’t have any. You two have your drinks already, so you’re okay. Mahiro, what can I get you?”

“Tall mocha chip Frappuccino,” Mahiro said, handing over 500 and 100 yen coins.

“I’ll be back!” Hayato couldn’t race off to the counter fast enough.

Once he was gone, Mahiro turned to the other two. “Look, I want to know what this is really about,” he said. “I’m not going to pass judgement on the two of you, since I know Subaru adores you both and looks up to you, but . . . there is something extremely weird about this. This is more like an interrogation than an interview about an upcoming video. Hayato is a complete newbie to the business and the lifestyle – he’s trying to figure out what he is and is not comfortable with. He’s not ready for this kind of questioning. If you want us to be in the video, fine. I’ll be in it. But it you’re going to start making him uncomfortable? We’re both going to walk out.”

Yuuki and Yo-ka exchanged another glance – and this time, Mahiro could see guilt in their eyes. He’d apparently struck a chord.

“You’re right,” Yuuki said. “I should have been upfront from the start. The last thing in the world I want to do is make a newcomer to our industry uncomfortable – especially since I went out of my way to mentor other newcomers in the past. Like this guy.” He reached over and squeezed Yo-ka’s hand.

“He made me what I am today,” Yo-ka said.

“It’s not about the video,” Yuuki said. “It’s about Subaru.”

“Subaru?” Mahiro said.

Yuuki nodded. “He told me about the turn in your relationship. Yo-ka and I are very fond of Tomoya, and we love Subaru like family, and . . .”

“I have no intention of taking him away from Tomoya,” Mahiro said. “None at all. If our shared relationship threatened their relationship with each other at all? Junji and I would back off in an instant. I love Subaru enough to want him to be happy – whether or not he’s with me. And did he tell you the other half of the equation – that Junji and Tomoya are romantically involved with each other as well?”

“He did,” Yuuki said. “And you’re okay with that?”

“More than okay,” Mahiro said. “I also love Junji enough to want him to be happy. If he has needs that I can’t meet and Tomoya can? It’s all right.” He heard footsteps approaching from the rear, and knew Hayato was returning with the drinks. “Now, can you please tell me why you dragged poor Hayato into this? Is it because both Subaru and I have been with him since we started the group relationship?”

“I’m back!” Hayato announced, plunking Mahiro’s drink in front of him and sitting down with his own. “What’d I miss?”

“Yuuki and Yo-ka are concerned about Subaru,” Mahiro said. “That’s really why they asked us here.”

“Subaru?” Hayato said. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Nothing,” Mahiro said. “And that’s precisely the point – right?”

“Um, yeah.” Hayato looked baffled.

“You knew very well when you met Subaru what his relationships with Tomoya and me were?”

“He told me,” Hayato said. “I’m okay with it. I like Subaru, a lot.” (Okay, Hayato thought, it’s more accurate to say I have a crush on him. Then again, I have a crush on Mahiro, too. I’m not going to tell these two, though.) “But I know that Tomoya comes first and you come after that.”

“And does Subaru know about you and Mahiro?” Yuuki said.

“Of course,” Hayato said. “Look, we’re all going to be working together, right? My friends want to put both Mahiro and Subaru in the video we’re going to be filming. I might be new to this whole thing – but I know there’s a difference between friends-with-benefits sex and romantic sex. And yeah, I know I’m on the ‘benefits’ side. And I won’t lie, I enjoy the ‘benefits,’ a lot. But yeah, I haven’t forgotten the ‘friend’ side, either, and friends do whatever they can for their friends, right? So if I was causing problems with Subaru’s relationships, I’d back off, no problem at all. Same thing if I was causing problems with Mahiro, because I consider him a friend, too.”

He looked up at Yuuki and Yo-ka, grinning. The two of them just kind of blinked. They’d never heard such a machine-gun style of talking before. Mahiro said, “He’s like this all the time – but we love him for it,” patting Hayato’s back.

Hayato added, “But, yeah, if you want me to be in your video? Or if Subaru wants me to be in it, since I know he was in the second Datenshi Blue? I’ll talk to my friends about it. I’d prefer if you found parts for them in the video, too, even if they’re small ones, but if they’re cool with letting me be in it by myself? I’m willing to do it. Like I said, Subaru is my friend, and if he wants me to be in the video – this IS all about Subaru, right? – I’m all about that.”

“Um . . . okay,” Yuuki said.

Yo-ka leaned over and put an arm around Yuuki. “The important thing is we know these guys genuinely care for Subaru, and they know the boundaries of their relationships with him, and everything is going to be okay, right?”

“Right,” Yuuki said.

“And any friend, or friend-with-benefits, or genuine lover of Subaru is a friend of ours,” Yo-ka said. “So why don’t we just relax, chat and get to know each other? Subaru’s told us some things about both of you – but we want to know more.”

“Yes, let’s do that,” Yuuki said, breathing a sigh of relief. Okay, he could stop worrying about his protégé now. He was safe, he was in good hands, he was loved.

But that didn’t mean that other emotions weren’t gnawing at Yuuki now. Namely, foolishness and guilt.

* * *

As soon as they got back to their apartment, Yuuki sank down to the couch with his head in his hands. “I’m a fucking hypocrite,” he said.

Yo-ka sat next to him and put an arm around him. “Why do you say that, baby?”

“Because I’ve been an advocate for open relationships and the free-est of free love and total polyamory since I hit puberty – but it seems it’s only when it applies to myself. When it comes to Subaru, I suddenly start acting like a conventional Japanese mother. Why shouldn’t I want for him what I’d want for myself? I mean, if you and I met another couple that we clicked with the way Subaru and Tomoya clicked with these boys?”

“We’d be a foursome in an instant, I know,” Yo-ka said.

“So I’d trust some other couple with our hearts – with YOUR heart, which is more important to me than my own – but I won’t trust these boys with Subaru’s?”

Yo-ka leaned his head against Yuuki’s. “You’re kind of suffering from empty nest syndrome, aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?” Yuuki said.

“I mean, when Subaru first started out in the industry, he was constantly in our orbit. His first videos, he was always working with one or the other of us. He was with us all the time socially, too. But then, he started branching out more. He became close with MiA. He found a second mentor – Kouki. And then, he met Mahiro – around the time he started being cast in videos that involved neither of us.”

Yuuki nodded. Mahiro not only entered Subaru’s life around the time he was cast in Swashbucklers, he was his co-star in it. For the first time, Subaru had been on a set without Yuuki or Yo-ka, and with people who had entered his life later on – MiA, Kouki, and, of course, Mahiro.

“You were the one who was there for him all the time when he was a newbie,” Yo-ka said. “Now, he’s not a newbie anymore. He’s pulling away on his own, finding his own friends and lovers, doing his own thing. And . . . that’s kind of hard to handle, isn’t it?”

“Are you saying I’m like a mother whose child has moved out for the first time?” Yuuki nearly snapped. “Is that what you mean by empty nest syndrome?” He buried his face in his hands again. “Fuck.”

Yo-ka tightened his arm around his lover. “When I left Fukushima and came to Tokyo, my mother kind of freaked out,” he said. “And my grandmother said to her, ‘The very fact that he’s going to Tokyo to make a life for himself, that he has enough courage to leave his family and his hometown, means that you raised him well.’”

“I hope your mother and grandmother never found out what kind of career you landed in,” Yuuki said.

“They both think I work with an industrial film company, remember? But it’s the same thing with you and Subaru. The very fact that he’s willing to have this kind of relationship, that’s he’s putting his heart this far out on the line, means that you gave him courage and confidence. You’ve been a good mentor to him.” He caressed his lover’s face. “You raised him well.”

Yuuki took a deep breath. “And the next step is just letting him go, isn’t it?”

“Well, yes,” said Yo-ka. “But he’ll never be entirely separated from you. You’re his roots in the business. Just like I’m not entirely separated from my family – even though I practice a career and lifestyle that’s not what they envisioned from me. I still call my mother, right?”

“And you give her a line of bullshit,” said Yuuki.

“Not bullshit,” said Yo-ka. “Just edited truth. They know about you.”

“Do they think I work in industrial films, too?”

“No. They think that you’re a professional stylist. Like I said – edited truth.”

Yuuki sighed. “I feel like apologizing to those boys now,” he said.

“No apology needed,” Yo-ka said. “We had a friendly conversation with them, they’re cool with us. I think Mahiro understood where we originally were coming from. And I do like the idea of casting him and Junji as the angel and devil couple.”

“It’s the least we can do,” Yuuki said. He leaned his head on Yo-ka’s shoulder. “You don’t think I’m an ass, do you?”

“I think you have a great ass, and there’s a lot of things I’d like to do with that ass, but no, I don’t think you’re an ass. Overprotective, yes, but not an ass.”

“You mean the part about doing things with my ass?”

“Don’t I always?”

Yuuki responded by kissing his lover hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Yo-ka kissed him back, pulling Yuuki closer into his arms, then moved his mouth over, kissing along his ear. “Here, or in the bedroom?” he said, breathlessly.

“We have more stuff in the bedroom, you know,” Yuuki said.

“Bedroom it is,” Yo-ka said, standing up and immediately scooping his lover up in his arms bridal-style.

“Hey!” Yuuki said. “You’ll get hurt! You won’t be able to work if you get hurt!”

“This isn't the first time I've carried you, remember? And I haven't gotten hurt yet.” Yo-ka brought his lover across the apartment and through their open door, depositing him gently on the bed. “Besides, it’s fun.”

He pulled away just long enough to quickly undress, and when he lay down on the bed, he found that Yuuki had done the same. They were both extremely eager, it seemed.

“Now, you were saying about my ass? What you wanted to do with it?” Yuuki turned over, pulling his knees up, prominently putting the body part in question on display.

“That depends,” Yo-ka said. He reached over to the side of the bed, where their collections of all sorts of implements were, and chose a medium-sized flogger. “I may feel like using this . . .”

He pulled the strands back, and then brought them down on the right side with a resounding thwack. Yuuki let out a gasp, and then repeated it when Yo-ka flogged the other side, holding back the instrument and observing, with a sense of satisfaction, the pink tint spreading over the lovely bottom.

“Or, I may feel like just using my hand.” He put the flogger down, drew his hand back, and spanked the right side. Yuuki cried out louder – his skin was already a bit sensitized, so he really felt this. When the other smack came on the opposite side, he arched toward his lover.

“Do you know how much I love doing this?” Yo-ka trailed his fingers over Yuuki's ass lightly, feeling the heat there. “How much I love feeling the impact on your skin and hearing you cry out?”

“Yes,” Yuuki said, breathing heavily.

“You love it too, don't you?” Yo-ka punctuated his words with another spank.

“Yes!” Yuuki cried out. “I do, I always do . . .”

“And you'll do anything to get more of it, won't you?”

“Yes, anything,” Yuuki said.

“Because you really are a dirty boy, aren't you? You can't get enough sex. You want a man's hand on your ass or a hard cock in it all the time.”

“Yes,” Yuuki moaned. “I can't get enough, I never can.”

“Then you're going to have to earn it,” Yo-ka said. “Get down here and show me what you can do with that mouth.”

“Yes, Master!” Yuuki said. He hadn't been asked by his lover to use the term, but it just felt right. He was in a completely submissive mood right now, he'd do anything that Yo-ka asked. He watched as Yo-ka settled at the edge of the bed with his legs spread, and settled between them, opening his mouth and moving down on the erection.

“Good,” Yo-ka said. “Suck it hard like the dirty little slut you are.” Yuuki began to work on him, moving down rapidly, then pulling back, swirling his tongue around the tip. He was so damn good at this, even by the standards of other guys in his profession . . . because he knew Yo-ka, knew his wants and needs, where all of the most sensitive spots on his cock were, what kind of pace he liked.

As Yuuki sped up, Yo-ka reached next to him, where the flogger was resting. He raised it, bringing it down on Yuuki's lower back and ass. Yuuki cried out around the cock in his mouth, sucking harder and faster yet.

“That's it,” Yo-ka said. “Give me everything you've got, because you just love doing it. You can't get enough cock. You live for it.”

He pulled the flogger back again, bringing it down hard on the other side of his ass. Yuuki flat-out moaned this time, the pain shooting through his body and mixing with the pleasantness of having a mouth full of cock. The more Yo-ka did it, the more Yuuki felt like he was burning up – he had an urge to touch himself, but he pushed it aside.

Yo-ka dropped the flogger and grabbed Yuuki's hair, pulling upward. Yuuki raised his head, the erection slipping entirely out of his lips.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Yo-ka said.

“Yes, Master,” Yuuki gasped.

“Then up on the bed, all fours,” Yo-ka said. “I need to get that ass ready.”

Yuuki scrambled back up to the bed, taking the requested position. He felt the cool slickness of lube being poured over his cleft, hands parting the cheeks . . . and then, something pressing against his entrance. It wasn't the warmth of a finger, however. It was cool, and hard.

“Yes,” Yo-ka said. “It's a plug. I have a whole bunch of them to open you up with. Because a finger isn't enough for a slut like you, is it?”

“No, Master!” Yuuki gasped. Yes, Yo-ka was using the series of progressive butt plugs they'd gotten from the toy division of Eros – the ones they'd promoted in their earliest videos. He felt Yo-ka moving it back and forth, in and out of him, the cool hardness slipping in and out, sliding through his body, being warmed by his flesh slowly . . .

Then, just as he was getting used to it, the plug slipped out, only to be replaced by a bigger one, bringing a chill into his body again. “Oh,” Yuuki moaned. “Oh, yes . . .”

“Fuck yourself on it.” Yo-ka held the end of it still. “You want to. You want every bit of it in you.”

Yuuki thrust backward, hard, and felt the toy plunge into him, filling him. He moved forward, sliding it out . . . and then plunged onto it once more, taking it as deep as he wanted, as he dared. “Master . . .”

“Are you ready for the next one?”

“Yes!”

A third plug pushed into him, bigger than the first two, and Yuuki breathed deeply as he felt it stretch him. He began thrusting against it at the same time as Yo-ka began to pump it in and out of him, as Yo-ka murmured, “So beautiful. It's so beautiful seeing you get fucked, because you want it so badly . . .”

Yuuki just moaned. “Please, Master . . .”

“Please, what?” Yo-ka moved the toy faster and harder. “Tell me.”

“I want your cock, I'm ready for it.”

“Are you?”

“Yes! I have to have it.”

“You haven't begged enough.”

“Please, please!” Yuuki said. “I have to have it, please! I think I'll go mad if I don't . . .”

“All right, since you asked like that . . .” Yo-ka slid the toy out and reached for the lube, slicking himself. “Move your legs apart wider.”

Yuuki did, and felt lube being poured into his cleft . . . and then, his hips were grasped, and there was a big, familiar, delicious thing pressing against him. He closed his eyes, relaxing, feeling it start to push into his body . . .

There was some pain, yes, but it was mixing with pleasure rapidly, more so when Yo-ka leaned over, his tongue tracing the shape of Yuuki's ear.

“You feel so damn good,” he whispered. “Like you were meant for me.”

“Yo-ka,” Yuuki murmured. He'd used his lover's real name, not “Master” . . . but neither noticed or minded. They were too focused on their joining, on the sensation of intense pleasure, of the feel of two becoming one.

Yo-ka began to thrust slowly, sliding in and out of Yuuki gently, and Yuuki just relaxed, the slow warmth starting to spread over his whole body. He pushed back against the other man, urging him to speed up, and Yo-ka did, thrusting faster and harder, running his hands over Yuuki's body, trying to touch every part of him that he could.

And at one point, he pulled his hand back and delivered another sharp smack to Yuuki's hip, the blast of pain amongst the pleasure making Yuuki cry out, arching against Yo-ka.

“Again,” he gasped, and Yo-ka repeated the smack, Yuuki's whole body trembling with sensation this time, which was doubled when Yo-ka began to tenderly caress the region he'd just hit.

His hand slipped around his lover's body, wrapping around his cock, starting to stroke fast. Yuuki thrust his hips, moving back against that hard cock, forward into that hand, his whole body was a solid mass of pleasure now, he could feel Yo-ka thrusting so deep and hard into him, stroking every sensitive part of him from within . . .

And then, he hit that one spot that made fireworks explode behind Yuuki's vision, and his cries became a near-scream, his whole body shuddering with intense ecstasy as he came, and came, until he felt completely limp.

Yo-ka thrust hard into him, again and again and again, and finally, he cried out loudly as well, pushing deeply into Yuuki as the pleasure exploded and kept exploding, until he fell over, making them both tumble to the mattress.

They lay close to each other, holding on tightly, breathing heavily. “I love you so much,” Yuuki said.

“I love you, too,” Yo-ka replied. “You wouldn’t believe how much I love you.”

They kissed, tenderly, and Yuuki rested his head on his lover’s chest. Yes, he wanted this for Subaru. He wanted him to know the same happiness – no matter how, or with who. And if he had to find that way along his own path, that was fine.

He closed his eyes and relaxed. Because he really could fully relax, now.

* * *

Subaru’s cell rang while he and Tomoya were starting to prepare dinner. Seeing that it was Yuuki, he answered it right away. “Hello?”

“Hi,” Yuuki said. “You got a minute?”

“Well, we’re cooking, but the stuff will be in the pot and the rice cooker awhile,” Subaru said. “What’s up?”

“I just want you to know that I’m happy for you and I’m proud of you.”

Subaru nearly dropped the phone in the steaming mass of broth, meat and vegetables. Where did that come from? “Well, um . . . thanks?”

“I talked to your Mahiro earlier today,” Yuuki said. “He’s a lovely person. I know he’s going to make you happy – just as happy as Tomoya. And I’m eager to meet Junji as well.”

So he’d had a sit-down with Mahiro – that’s what this was about. “We can all come over to your place for dinner sometime,” he said. “I think they'd all enjoy that.”

“Your friend Hayato is a sweetie, too,” said Yuuki. “Even if he talks your ear off.”

“Well, that’s Hayato,” Subaru said. “He’s, well, got a lot of energy. He's a complete newbie – I’m kind of helping him out now, the way you helped me.”

“Good,” Yuuki said. “He’ll need help if he’s a newbie.”

“Oh, and Yuuki? I don’t think I ever told you this, but . . . thank you. I’ve been able to accomplish everything I have because you were there for me at the very beginning. None of it would have happened without you. Not Heart of the Ocean, Swashbucklers, the awards, none of it. And . . . my happiness. That was possible because of your example, too.”

“I’m glad,” Yuuki said. “And now, it’s your turn to help Hayato be happy and successful. Which I know you’ll be able to do.”

“I will,” Subaru said. “I promise you. Um, I need to get back to helping Tomoya now . . .”

“It’s okay,” Yuuki said. “We’ll talk about that dinner, okay?”

“Okay,” Subaru said. “Talk to you later!” He hung up.

“What was that?” Tomoya said from the table, where he was laying out glasses and chopsticks.

“Yuuki met up with Mahiro today,” Subaru said. “He wants us to bring him and Junji over to their place for dinner. And he met Hayato, too.”

“Sounds like it was an odd conversation for talking about things like that,” Tomoya said.

“It was kind of . . . odd,” Subaru said. Like the kind of conversation I’d have with my mom, he thought. “But it was a good one.”

On the other end, Yuuki put the phone back in his pocket, feeling an odd peace steal over him. It was the end of one cycle and the beginning of another. He had “raised” Subaru in the business, now Subaru was “raising” Hayato. One generation leading to another. And that was perfectly okay. Perfectly natural, in fact.

Yes, in a way, he was an empty nester. But in another way, his heart was full.


End file.
